When love and hate collide
by LilyEvans17
Summary: Lily hasst James wie die Pest und er ist eifersüchtig auf Remus, weil der Lily's bester Freund ist. Wie wird James damit klar kommen? Und wird Lily James nach einem nächtlichen Streifzug noch immer hassen? Die Antworten erfahrt ihr hier!
1. Vorwort & Stress mit Potter

Die Story wurde von mir und meiner Freundin Melli verfasst. Sie ist sozusagen eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Wir verdienen kein Geld damit und es gehört bis auf Danielle und Sandrina alles JK Rowling!

---------------

Vorwort

Die Bergwipfel wurden in einen rot-orange Ton getunkt. Die Sonne ließ ihre letzten Strahlen scheinen, bevor sie hinter den Bergen verschwand. Ein Mädchen mit eben so roten Haaren, wie die Berge jetzt aussahen, saß in ihrem Garten auf der knarrigen alten Schauckel und dachte über das vergangene Jahr nach.

Ihre Augen schauten den Boden vor ihr an, doch sie achte nicht auf die dreckige Erde, sondern musste schmunzeln, als sie an ihre Freundinnen Danielle und Sandria dachte. Danielle hatte es doch tatsächlich wieder geschafft, sie am letzten Abend noch Ärger einzuhandeln. Die Strafe dafür musste sie nächstes Jahr absitzen. "Warum findet sie Sirius auch so toll?", das Mädchen grübelte eine Weile darüber nach, doch ihr viel kein Grund ein, der Sirius Black in einem guten Licht oder gar attraktiv gemacht hätte. "Und dieser Potter erst...", Lily's Blick verfinsterte sich. Jeden zweiten Tag kam ein Brief von ihm, in dem er sie vermutlich fragte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Lily wusste es nicht genau, sie hatte keinen einzigen davon gelesen. Sie fing an zu schaukeln, wodruch der Wind sachte durch ihr Haar fuhr. Lily liebte diese Schaukel, sie liebte den Sonnenuntergang, den Geruch und am liebsten wäre sie nie wieder von hier fortgegangen. und doch würde sie ab morgen wieder nach hogwarts gehn. Ihr letztes Schuljahr stand vor ihr und damit auch ihre UTZe.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Prüfungen lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte Angst zu versagen und ihre Eltern nicht stolz zu machen. Die Sonne war jetzt vollständig verschwunden und Lily hörte auf zu schaukeln. Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging ins Haus.

Kapitel 1

Lily schob ihren schweren Koffer vor sich her. Ihre Eltern standen rechts und links von ihr. Heute würde sie zurück nach Hogwarts kehren. Ein ganzes Schuljahr voller Emotionen lag vor ihr, doch in Lily kam kein Gefühl der Freude auf. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor den Prüfungen, und vor allem Angst vor dem Abschied. Was würde nach Hogwarts passieren? Vor ihr lief eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die über Hogwarts sprachen. Die Kleinen würden das erste mal nach Hogwarts reisen. Lily dachte zurück, als sie das erste mal gefahren war. Wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war und wie sie sich gefreut hatte. "Und heute?", dachte Lily. "Heute bin ich genauso aufgeregt, nur aus anderem Grund..." Ein Ausdruck des grübelns breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Nach Hogwarts.. im ersten Schuljahr lag das alles so weit entfernt. Sie hatte die Großen bewundert, obwohl sie ihr manchmal böse Streiche gespielt hatten. Und heute? Jetzt war sie selber einer dieser "Großen". Was wollte sie arbeiten? Wer würde sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg begleiten? Sie waren vor der Absperrung zu Gleis 9 und 10 angekommen. Ihre Eltern würden hier bleiben. "Also mein Schatz, hab viel Spaß sei brav und schreib uns!", sagte ihre Mutter und drückte sie an sich. "Ja Mum!", lächelte sie und drückte dann ihren Vater. Petunia war schon mit ihrem Freund Vernon Dursley ausgezogen, deshalb war sie nicht dabei. Nicht das es Lily gestört hätte... Auch ihr Vater gab ihr noch einige Weisheiten mit, die sie jedes Jahr hörte und deswegen schon lange verinnerlicht hatte. Lily lächelte beide noch einmal an. Schließlich rannte sie mit ihrem Gepäck auf die Mauer zu, während ihre Eltern ihr nach winkten. Als sie hinter die Mauer verschwunden waren, konnte sie den Hogwarts Express sehen, der den Dampf blassen ließ. Lily seufzte. Das würde ihre letzte Fahrt Richtung Hogwarts werden. Während sie gedankenverloren auf den Zug starrte, schlich ich jemand hinter sie und hielt ihr die Augen zu. "Wer bin ich?", fragte die Person. Ja, wer war diese Person. Lily kannte diese Stimme gut, konnte aber vorlauter Perplexheit nicht genau sagen, wer er, sie oder es war. Also ratete sie einfach: "Danielle?" "Nee, leider nicht", meinte Lily und grinste triumphierend. Sie konnte ihren Instinken einfach immer vertrauen. "Komm wir gehen schon mal in den Zug, so wie ich Sandrina kennen, sitz sie schon seit 2 Stunden im Zug", scherzte Lilys Freundin. Die Mädchen wuchteten ihre Koffer in den Waggon und suchten nach Sandrina. Sie schauten in alle Abteile, nur bei einem hätte Lily die Tür am liebsten gleich wieder zugeschlagen. Darin saßen James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew oder aber auch die Rumtreiber genannt. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Danielle gemacht, die Sirius zuzwinkerte. Sirius ging natürlich gleich auf ihren kleinen Flirtversuch ein und meinte: "Hey Danielle," und wie beiläufig begrüßte er auch Lily mit einem "Hey Lily". Dann fuhr er fort: "Und? Schon ein Abteil gefunden? Ihr könnt euch ja zu uns setzen, wenn ihr wollt", dabei schaute er verschwörerisch zu James rüber. "Klar gern!", rief Danielle freudig. Sie mochte Sirius sehr, weil sie auch schon öfter Streiche zusammen geplant hatten. Lily hatte ihr dann jedes mal eine Predigt gehalten. "Und was ist mit Sandrina?", fragte Lily sofort. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich hier raus.

"Die wird hier schon noch rein passen!", mischte sich jetzt James ein. Lily krazte sich am Kopf, sie brauchte eine Ausrede, weswegen sie sich nicht neben die Rumtreiber setzen konnte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie blickte sich noch einmal im Gang nach Sandrina um, während Danielle sich begeistert neben Sirius setzte. "Sie wird uns nicht finden...Und was wenn sie schon ein Abteil hat? Ich werd sie suchen!", sagte Lily, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Abteil zu kommen. "Ich werd dir suchen helfen", grinste James und ging mit ihr raus. Lily warf Danielle einen Blick zu, der so viel bedeutete wie "Das ist alles deine Schuld!". James hatte sich riesig gefreut Lily wieder zu sehen. Doch er fand es schade, dass sie auf keinen seiner Briefe geantwortet hatte, obwohl sie sich letztes Jahr viel näher gekommen waren als zuvor, hatte sie ihn links liegen gelassen. James störte das allerdings nicht, er fand sogar, dass Lily das anziehender machte. James dachte an letztes Jahr, als er mit Lily im Schrank gesteckt hatte. Sie wollte ihn mitten in der Nacht mit Sirius bei einem Streich erwischen, und Filch hätte sie beinahe geschnappt. Sirius war auf und davon gewesen, und James hatte Lily in einen Besenschrank gezogen, weil es sogar für sie als Vertrauensschülerin zu spät zum Rumschleichen war. James konnte sich noch genau an die Hitze erinnern, die von ihr ausgegangen war. Ganz eng waren sie aneinander gedrückt gewesen und James hätte schwören können, dass er Lily's rasenden Herzschlag gespürt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken schmunzelte er, doch Lily versuchte immer drei Schritte schneller als er zu sein, damit sie seine Nähe nicht spüren musste. Sie traute ihm immer noch nicht und wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Sandrina. Lily machte eine Abteiltür nach der anderen auf, steckte den Kopf rein und rief ihren Namen, doch Sandrina schien wie verschwunden. "Wegappariert?", dachte Lily einen Moment "Was für ein Quatsch" machte sie sich schließlich bewusst. "Wo kann sie bloß sein?" ,fragte sich Lily mittlerweile verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht länger mit James alleine sein. Noch dazu wo er sie die ganze Zeit so angrinste. "Vielleicht ist sie schon zu unserem Abteil gegangen?", sagte James. Lily fakelte nicht lang und ging so schnell sie konnte wieder zurück, James dicht auf den Fersen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Kannst du das bitte endlich lassen?", fauchte sie. "Was denn?", fragte James verwundert. "Mich zu verfolgen" "He dein Abteil ist auch mein Abteil...da haben wir halt mal den gleichen Weg!", grinste er und ging weiter. "Dein Abteil ist auch mein Abteil...", machte Lily ihn leise murmelnd nach. Wieso war er so, wie er war? "Potter, wir werden nie den gleichen Weg haben!", meinte sie dann empört und schob sich in den Wagon, indem Sirius und Danielle heftig miteinander flirteten. "Ist Sandrina immer noch nicht da?", wollte Lily schließlich wissen. Von Danielle kam keine Antwort, also übernahm Remus das. "Nein, sie ist noch immer nicht da!", sagte er. Lily schnaubte und setzte sich, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten! Sandrina war verschwunden, Danielle flirtete mit Black und sie saß hier fest. "Das Jahr fängt ja gut an!", dachte Lily. Als sie schon glaubte gleich in Tränen auszubrechen, schob sich ein Kopf durch die Wagontür. Es war Sandrina, die schon ungeduldig auf ihre Freundinnen im benachbarten Abteil gewartet hatte. "Wo bleibt ihr?", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll Richtung Danielle und Lily gewandt, Lily strahlt, nahm ihren Koffer und konnte endlich diese Schreckensgemeinschaft verlassen. "Ich hab dich gesucht!", sagte Lily. James sah auch als hätte ihm jemand das Mittagessen vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Lily konnte doch nicht einfach so gehen! "Sandrina, willst du nicht zu uns rein kommen? Is doch einfacher, als wenn Danielle und Lily ihre Sachen rüber bringen!", lächelte er das typische James-Lächeln, mit der er die meisten Mädchen um den Finger wickeln konnte. Lily schaute Potter mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte er es wagen? Sie versuchte Sandrina mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zu machen, dass sie kein Interesse daran hatte weiterhin die Gesellschaft von den Rumtreibern zu "genießen". Doch Sandrina achtete nicht auf Lily, holte ihr Zeug und ließ sich neben Remus fallen. Lily sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Wütend starrte sie aus dem Fenster. James setzte sich grinsend neben sie. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen einen Kommentar abzugeben und meinte deswegen: "Ich dachte, unsere Wege würden sich nie kreuzen.." Auffordernd schaute er Lily an, die am liebsten geplatzt wäre. Lily schnaubte, da ihr darauf nichts einfiel. Böse schielte sie zu Danielle und Sandrina rüber. Sie waren immerhin schuld, dass sie hier fest saß. "Grins nicht so!", fauchte sie James an, als sie ihn kurz ansah. "Ich grinse so viel ich will!", erwiderte James und zeigte ihr nun zur Verdeutlichung die Zähne. "Du hast Speck zwischen deinen Beisern!", meinte Lily angewidert und guckte sich wieder die Bäume und die Landschaft an, die an ihr vorbeizogen. Schnell machte James den Mund zu und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Zähne. "Gar nicht wahr...", dachte er, als er nichts spürte und sah Lily von der Seite an. Ihre Haare glänzten im Licht leicht Golden und ihre Augen sahen zornig beim Fenster raus. James hätte sie auf der Stelle geküsst. , doch er wusste, dass Lily eh nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und entschied sich daher anders, indem er seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. Er merkte Lilys Blick auf seinem Gesicht und schaut kurz auf. Gespannt wie sie reagieren würde. "Nimm deine Finger von mir, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!", zischte sie. An der Stelle wo James seine Hand hatte, kribbelte es und Lily lief rot an. Allerdings konnte James nicht sagen ob durch Zorn oder weil es ihr gefiel. Erst eine Minute später nahm er seine Hand weg, er wusste was gut für ihn war und das war sie. James hatte den Moment ausgekostet und die anderen hatten noch nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen. "Was ist da draußen denn so interessant?", nervte er Lily weiter. "Nichts, was einen Potter etwas anging", konterte sie. "Meinst du?", grinste er und rutschte ein Stück näher. Lily war unbehaglich. Wenn er noch ein Stück näher kommen würde, würde sie ihm eine knallen und laut schreiend davon laufen. Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? "Ja meine ich!", giftete Lily und stand auf. Aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Lily meinte schließlich: "Ich geh mal nach dem Süßigkeiten Wagen schauen." Lily verließ das Abteil und hoffte, dass James ihr nicht wieder folgte. Bei der Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten kaufte sie von allem etwas und ging voll beladen den langen Gang wieder zurück. James hatte sich mittlerweile auf ihren Platz gesetzt, so dass sie nicht mehr aus dem Fenster schauen konnte. "Das war mein Platz", knurrte sie, doch James ignorierte sie. "Hallo ich rede mit dir!" Keine Antwort. Wütend setzte sie sich dahin wo er vorher war und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch zur Beruhigung in den Mund. Sonst hätte sie womöglich noch geschrien. James genoß es, Lily wütend zu sehen. Sie hatte sich so viele Süßigkeiten mitgenommen, dass es für alle reichte, also nahm er sich eine Kürbispastete und meinte: "Danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast!" Lily biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte sich ständig: "Es lohnt sich nicht, ihm einen Fluch auszuhetzen, es lohnt sich nicht.." Solange bis sie sich irgendwann fragte, warum eigentlich nicht. Lily nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. James der gerade genüsslich in die Kürbispastete biss, wurde auf einmal weiß, schluckte schnell und hustete dann. "Igitt! Wieso schmeckt das Ding nach Ohrenschmalz? Werden die neuerdings mit Berti Botts Bohnen gemacht?", sagte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Danielle und Sandrina fingen an zu lachen, da sie mitbekommen hatten, was Lily gemacht hatte. Auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, machte jedoch schnell wieder ein ernstes Gesicht, damit James nichts bemerkte. James schaute beleidigt drein. "Nie wieder esse ich Kürbispasteten!", murmelte er. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und Lily nahm sich zufrieden ein Buch. James beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln aber sie war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie es nicht merkte. Danielle schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge, sodass Lily aufschaute, dann grinste sie und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung James. Lily schaute sie verwirrt an, blickte kurz zu James und merkte, dass er sie schon wieder musterte. Sie hatte keine Lust ihn schon wieder zu ermahnen, er würde es sowieso nicht ändern, also schaute sie noch mal zu Danielle, die auf Lily und ihn zeigte. Danielle grinste. "Die wären das perfekte Paar", dachte sie. Lily warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu der soviel bedeuten sollte wie "Grins nicht so!". Da grinste Danielle nur noch mehr. Sie liebte es Lily zu ärgern. Letztere schnaubte. "Was? Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan?", fragte James, der glaubte es würde ihn betreffen. "Nicht immer geht es um dich Potter, akzeptier das endlich!", fauchte Lily ihn an.

"He Leute", meinte Remus plötzlich.

"Wir sind bald da."

Alle schauten aus dem Fenster und konnten in der Ferne schon das Schloss mit seinen zahlreichen Türmen aus wundervollem Marmor sehen.

"Lasst uns gehen!", meinte dann auch Sandrina und sie, Remus, Sirius, Danielle und Peter gingen auf den Gang hinaus.

"Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!", sagte Lily, die noch mit ihrem Koffer zu hantierte. James blieb bei ihr im Abteil.

"Warte ich helfe dir", sagt er und half ihr den Koffer richtig zu zumachen und hob ihn mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Boden. Sie standen sich gegenüber.

"Danke", meinte Lily und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Du kannst ja manchmal doch für was nützlich sein", sprach sie und kniff ihn in die Seite. James beobachtete sie. Er fand sie unheimlich hübsch! Ihre Augen strahlten und wenn sie nicht gerade wütend auf ihn war, konnte sie ihm schon mal ein Grinsen abgewinnen.

Lily sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren haselnussbraun, das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen. Sie konnte nicht mehr weg sehen, es war als würden sie seine Augen gefangen halten. James Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher. "Lily...!", mahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte schon seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Die beiden waren nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. James überlegt in Gedanken schon, wie Lily küssen würde und ob ihre Lippen weich waren. "LILY? JAMES?", kam es da laut aus dem Türrahmen und die beiden zuckten zusammen.

Lily lief rot an und James sagte nur "Ach Mensch nicht doch...". Sandrina stand in der Tür und starrte die beiden an. "Ähm...kommt ihr? Wir haben schon eine Kutsche für uns", sagte sie und verfluchte sich insgeheim selbst, dass sie die beiden jetzt gestört hatte.

Lily packte ihren Koffer und rannte so schnell es ging aus dem Zug. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Wäre sie wirklich soweit gegangen und hätte ihn ...? POTTER? Langsam atmete sie tief durch. "Nein, du hättest ihn niemals ge.. ge.. niemals! Ihn doch nicht!"

Doch tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sie es doch getan hätte, wenn Sandrina nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Diese braunen Augen hatten es ihr angetan. Sie seufzte. "Er ist ein Idiot Lily! Du gibst dich nicht mit Idioten ab!", ermahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

Sie stieg auf die Kutsche und wollte am liebsten schon losfahren, doch Sandrina war noch nicht da und sie würde bestimmt noch mit James reden. Sie versuchten ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zu bringen, sodass niemand von den anderen etwas mitbekam, aber das war wahrscheinlich unmöglich.

Währenddessen waren Sandrina und James noch im Abteil. "Hab ich euch vielleicht gestört?", grinste sie ihn an. "Nein hast du nicht! Ich hab ihr nur mit ihrem Koffer geholfen!", sagte James. Er dachte, dass Lily sicher nicht gewollt hatte, dass die anderen was davon mit bekommen sonst wäre sie nicht raus gerannt. "Sicher doch...", zwinkerte Sandrina. "Was dachtest du denn?", James musste sich beherrschen um nicht loszuschreien, er war sauer auf sich.. warum war er so zaghaft dran gegangen. "Weil Lily etwas ganz besonderes ist", beantwortete er sich schließlich seine Frage.. da konnte Sandrina reden, was sie wollte! "Naja es hat mir nach etwas ganz anderem ausgesehn...", grinste Sandrina ihn an. Sie merkte dass es ihn ärgerte, und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Lily noch viel mehr ärgerte, nur aus anderen Gründen. James verdrehte die Augen, schließlich packte er Sandrina an der Schulter und sprach: "Lass uns endlich zu den anderen gehen, die warten sicherlich schon!" Als sie zusammen die Kutsche betraten und James zu Lily schaute, ignorierte diese ihn. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Stattdessen sah sie zu Sandrina, die sie angrinste. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und dann auf sich und formte mit den Lippen "müssen reden". Lily setzte einen leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, sie hatte keine Lust sich darüber zu unterhalten wie sie und James sich fast.. sie musste schlucken.. In Gedanken versunken schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. "Was is los, Lily?", fragte Danielle, die von dem ganzen ja nichts mitbekommen hatte. "Gar nichts...", brummte Lily. Wenig später in der Großen Halle fragte Danielle nochmal nach. "Also was war da jetzt los?" "Nichts", sagte Lily mit Nachdruck. Warum verstand niemand, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte? "Lily und James sind sich um einiges näher gekommen!", flüsterte Sandrina wissend zu Danielle. "Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte Lily laut. Einige Schüler sahen sie an. "Es ist NICHTS passiert...und es wird nie was passieren! Und jetzt Schluss damit!", sagte Lily etwas leiser. Danielle und Sandrina sahen sich wissend an. Die Rumtreiber setzten sich auch an den Gryffindortisch. James schaute prüfend zu Lily. Ihren Freundinnen entging dieser Blick nicht und sie merkten, dass etwas in der Luft hing. Sandrina, die ein Halbblut war, fing an "Love is in the air" zu summen, sie konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Lily die Melodie nicht erkannte. Was summst du da?",fragte Lily misstrauisch. "gar nichts!", antworte Sandrina. Auch Remus bemerkte das James seit dem Zug irgendwie abwesend war. "Sag mal was ist los mit dir? Ist was passiert?", fragte er ihn. James schüttelte nur den Kopf. Danielle blickte schon wieder verschwörerisch zu Sirius hinüber. "Du bist wohl ziemlich glücklich, dass du die Strafarbeit mit Black machen musst, nicht?", grinste Lily um von ihren eigenen Problemen abzulenken. "Klar! Mit ihm is es wenigstens witzig!", grinste Danielle zurück. "Handelt euch bei der Strafarbeit bloß nicht noch eine Strafarbeit ein! Oder willst du nochmal in McGonagalls Büro? Wie oft warst du da schon drinnen 100 mal?", fragte Lily tadelnd. "Weißt du Lils, eigentlich will ich da nur rein, weil sie immer so leckere Ingwerkekse hat!", lachte Danielle. "Du bist unmöglich...", stellte Lily fest. "Deswegen sind wir ja auch nur Freundinnen!", erwiderte Danielle lachend. "Wann gibt's endlich Essen?", wollte nun Sandrina wissen "Mir knurrt schon seit der Zugfahrt der Magen." Lily musste an Danielles Worte denken (so wie ich Sandrina kennen, sitzt sie schon seit 2 Stunden im Zug) und schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. "Ich hab auch ein Bärenhunger!", meinte indem Moment Sirius Black. Er war lässig wie er war zu den Plätzen der Mädchen gelaufen. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Was wollte der denn jetzt hier? Plötzlich kamen James, Remus und Peter auch nach. "Wir dachten wir setzen uns zu euch!", sagte Remus und nahm neben Sandrina Platz. James setzte sich natürlich neben Lily, die gleich ein Stück von ihm weg rückte. Nicht, dass er sie wieder küssen wollte... Peter versuchte sich verzweifelt einzubringen und meinte: "Ich hab auch einen riesen Hunger!", dabei fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, sodass Lily erschauderte. Wieso erlaubten Black und Potter Peter überhaupt mitzukommen? Fanden sie es etwa toll einen Menschen zu haben, der einem wie ein Fan ständig hinter her lief? "Sowas ist einfach nur primitiv", dachte sie entschieden.

"Mensch sabber nicht so Peter...bist du schon so verzweifelt, dass du beim Anblick von ein paar Mädels sabbern musst?", sagte Sirius angewidert. James lachte, Remus blickte von Sirius zu Peter und Peter war knallrot im Gesicht. Die Mädels kicherten und gaben Sirius insgeheim recht. Lily ließ einen Gähner los, während der Schulleiter seine gewohnte Rede zu beginn des Schuljahrs ertönen ließ. Wie jedes Jahr wurden sie vor verschiedenen Sachen gewarnt und Filch, der Hausmeister (war der damals schon Hausmeister?), lächelte mit seinen dunklen Zähnen. Schließlich klatschte der Leiter in die Hände und das Essen erschien. Wie hatten alle Schüler es vermist so zu speisen! Als sie endlich alle satt waren, schickte Dumbledore sie schlafen. "Mann bin ich voll...", stöhne Danielle und hielt sich den Bauch. "Selbst schuld! Musst ja nicht alles essen was dort rumsteht!", lachte Lily. Sie gingen in die Schlafsäle. "Nacht Leute!", riefen die Mädels den Jungs zu. "Gute Nacht!", antworteten diese und James sah Lily nochmal nach. Sie drehte sich kurz um, lächelte und lief dann in ihren Schlafsaal.

So Leute wir würden uns wahnsinnig freuen wenn ihr Kommis schreibt!! ;)

LG

Lily & Melli


	2. James' Eifersucht

Juhu ein Kommi

schnakki: Freut uns dass dir die FF gefällt. Und wir haben mehr Absätze gemacht gg

------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2 – James' Eifersucht**

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal über den Bergwipfeln, als das Mädchen mit den strahlenden Augen erwachte: Lily. Sie blickte sich im Schlafsaal um. Es war noch sehr früh, doch es war normal, dass sie bereits wach war.

Lily wusste nicht, warum sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, aber sie entschloss sich auszustehen. Für Frühstück hatte sie keine Lust, also beschloss sie, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie zog sich an und verließ dann das Schloss.

Draußen war es noch relativ kühl, aber die strahlende Sonne und die wenigen Wolken am Himmel versprachen einen warmen Tag. Sie lief den steinbeflasternen Feldweg runter. Sie lief immer schneller solange bis sie rannte und die kühle Luft ihr um die Ohren peitschte. What a beautiful morning in my life..

Lily war am See angekommen und hielt inne. Ganz ruhig und klar lag der See jetzt vor ihr und man hörte nichts außer ein paar Vogel bei ihrem morgendlichen Gesang. Lily genoss die Ruhe hier und setzte sich ins, noch vom Tau feuchte Gras.

Sie hörte ihren Atem und versuchte ruhig und genüsslich die Luft aufzunehmen. In ihr strömte sich ein Gefühl der Befreiung aus.. es war wunderschön! Lily zog den Moment in sich ein.. nie zuvor hatte sie ein schöneres Bild gesehen!

Lily hörte plötzlich ein Lachen. Weiter weg von ihr am Steg stand ein Pärchen dicht beinander. Sie gingen sehr vertraut miteinander um, er hob sie hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. Lily seufzte. Noch nie war sie so vertraut mit einem Jungen umgegangen. Sie hätte gerne jemanden, der sie liebte, wie sie war, der ihr Geborgenheit schenkte und sie beinahe verehrte, doch so jemanden gab es nicht. "Und wird es auch nie geben!", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst.

"Was wird es nie geben?", wollte da eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr wissen. Erschrocken drehte sich Lily um. Vor ihr stand Remus. "Ach du bist es...hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Wie hast du mich hier gefunden?", fragte sie, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Remus war ein guter Freund, aber er musste nicht alles wissen. "Na ja..", meinte er "Ich bin eben allwissend." Verschwörerisch grinste er und setzte sich neben Lily ins nasse Gras.

"Ist dir nicht kalt? Ich hab dir deine Jacke mitgebracht!", er legte sie währenddessen um Lilys Schultern. "Danke", sagte sie und wunderte sich wirklich woher er wusste, dass sie hier war. Vom Schloss aus sah man zu dieser Stelle doch gar nicht. Lily schaute wieder zu dem Pärchen rüber.

Er war gerade dabei seine Freundin zu kitzeln, welche laut lachte. Lily seufzte erneut. Remus folgte Lilys Blick. "Ziemlich schön jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen, nicht?", sagte er verständnissvoll. Er hatte sich auch oft eine Freundin gewünscht, er wusste, wie Lily sich fühlen musste! "Ähm... ja", sagte Lily und nickte. Aber Lily glaubte nicht daran, selbst jemals jemanden zu finden, der sie nicht nach kurzer Zeit einfach fallen ließ wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Da draußen gab es niemanden, der sie so akzeptieren würde wie sie war und sie bedingungslos liebte.

Remus starrte auf den glizernden See. Er war wunderschön. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen hier her zu kommen. "Wie gehts dir? Ich hab ja so einiges von Sandrina gehört.." "Was Sandrina die ganze Zeit erzählt ist nicht wahr!", verteidigte Lily sich sofort. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Sache zu vergessen, schließlich konnte sie James Potter nicht leiden...oder doch? "Und warum sagt sie dann solche 'Lügen'? Ich dachte, sie ist deine Freundin!", wollte Lupin wissen, er war sehr feinfühlig und merkte sofort, wenn etwas in der Luft lag! "Weiß ich nicht...vielleicht will sie mich wieder damit ärgern!", antwortete Lily schnell. "Ist ihr jedenfalls gelungen..." Sie ärgerte sich wirklich über Sandrina, weil sie das Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten hatte.

"Eigentlich eine tolle Freundin!", dachte Lily. Remus schaute Lily tief in die Augen, dann umarmte er sie und es war keine 'Hallo'- oder 'Tschüs'-Umarmung, sondern eine, die von Herzen kam und in der viele freundschaftliche Gefühle lagen. Lily war sehr erstaunt über seine Reaktion. Remus war wirklich ein wahrer Freund. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung. "Danke!", murmelte sie, so das er sie hören konnte. "Hey..", er löste sich von ihr und nahm sie an den Schultern "Dafür sind Freunde doch da", dann stupste er sie an die Nase und fügte hinzu: "Und jetzt will ich dich aber glücklicher sehen, verstanden?"

Lily lächelte. "Ay Ay Sir!", sagte sie und patroulierte. Dann fing sie an zu lachen. Remus schaffte es doch immer wieder sie aufzumuntern. "Sollen wir frühstücken gehen?", fragte er, als sein Bauch ihm schon vor lauter Lachen wehtat. Lily und er waren wahre Freunde und dieses Band taten beiden gut! Sie konnten sie selbst sein und sich jedes Geheimnis anvertrauen, egal was es war! "Ja gehen wir!", sagte Lily und ging gemeinsam mit Remus in die Große Halle.

Am Tisch saßen schon James, Sirius und Peter, von Danielle und Sandrina keine Spur. Als Remus mit Lily die Halle betrat, verfinsterte sich James Blick. Er mochte Remus sehr, aber er hatte schon öfter Angst gehabt, er würde mit Lily zusammen kommen! Die beiden verstanden sich einfach zu gut um nur Freunde zu sein, war seine Meinung.

Einmal war er so eifersüchtig gewesen, dass er Remus eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte, aber das war schon 2 Jahre her.

"Morgen!", grüßte Remus die anderen und setzte sich mit Lily an den Tisch. "Auch guten Morgen!", sagten Sirius und Peter. James brummte nur irgendwas vor sich hin. "Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Remus James. James blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut an, nickte dann aber. Er grinste ihn noch mal zur Versicherung an und fing dann an, sich ein Toast mit Marmelade zu bestreichen.

Lily hatte sich ebenfalls zu den Rumtreibern gesetzt, sie wollte nicht alleine essen. Zögernd griff sie nach der Marmelade, doch gleichzeitig wollte auch James sie haben. Die beiden berührten sich kurz, dann zuckte Lily zurück und schaute Remus an. Sirius sah von seinem Frühstück auf. "Ist was?", fragte er. "Gar nichts...", murrte James und nahm die Hand von der Marmelade. Jetzt wollte er sie auch nicht mehr.

Stattdessen nahm er sich etwas Schokoladencreme. Sirius schaute verwirrt drein, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Lily die Marmelade nehmen wollte, schnappte Sirius sie ihr weg. "Du kriegst sie nicht, du kriegst sie nicht", neckte er sie und grinste sie auffordernd an. In diesem Moment kamen Danielle und Sandrina an den Tisch.

"Black wie alt bist du? 5? ", fragte Lily genervt und begnügte sich mit Butter. "Morgen!", sagten Danielle und Sandrina gleichzeitig und setzten sich. "Wo warst du heute schon so früh?", fragte Danielle Lily. James spitzte die Ohren. DAS interessierte ihn doch jetzt auch. "Am See unten!", antwortete Lily.

Das sie mit Remus dort war, ließ sie aus. "Alleine? Was...", wollte Danielle wissen, doch sie wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen: "Ms Montage und Mr. Black, sie werden heute ihre Strafarbeit absetzen! Kommen sie bitte nach dem Unterricht zu mir in mein Büro!" Als McGonagall wieder abrauschte, verzog Danielle das Gesicht.

"Ich will nicht wissen was uns die alte Hexe wieder aufbrumt...", maulte sie. "Ich auch nicht aber denk dran, es gibt Ingwerkekse!", grinste Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu. Danielle grinste und Lily wollte schließlich wissen: "Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?". Sie wollte lieber im Unterricht sitzen, als hier zwischen den Rumtreibern und ihren 'Freundinnen'. "Zaubertränke", antwortete Sandrina. Also gingen sie runter zu den Kerkern. Professor Slughorn öffnete die Tür und die Klasse trat ein.

Sandrina zog sofort Danielle zu ihrem Platz. "Toll danke!", dachte Lily und setzte sich alleine an einen Tisch. Remus, der Lily alleine am Tisch sitzen sah, zögerte nicht lange und lud seine Schultasche neben dem freien Platz ab: "Darf ich?" "Ja klar" James starrte Remus und Lily mit offenem Mund an, die beiden küssten sich wild umschlungen. Lupin ließ kurz von Lily ab und zwinkerte dann James zu. "James?", holte Sirius ihn aus seinen Tagträumen raus. Remus zwinkerte ihm wirklich zu, aber die beiden hatten sich nicht geküsst!

James schüttelte den Kopf um sich wach zu kriegen, pfefferte dann sauer seine Schultasche auf den Tisch und fing an die Anweisungen zu befolgen, die Slughorn schon an die Tafel gezaubert hatte. Wütend schmiss er alles hintereinander in den Kessel und gerade als er Wolfswurz statt Affordilwurzel in den Kessel werfen wollte, hielt Sirius ihn auf. "Hey Mann bist du irre? Willst du uns in die Luft jagen?", fragte er und nahm ihm die Zaubertrankzutat ab.

"Nicht mehr irre, als gewisse andere", zickete er Sirius an, dann flüsterte er vor sich her: "Oh Lily.. warum? Remus und Lily.. pff.. die beiden passen doch überhaupt nicht!" Slughorn lief jetzt um James und Sirius rum, er war von Sirius Geschrei aufmerksam auf die beiden geworden. "Mr Black, Mr Potter? Was soll das hier? Können Sie sich nicht wie normale Menschen verhalten? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte der Professor und ging wieder. James war kurz vorm explodieren. "Mann was is los mit dir?", fragte Sirius ihn flüsternd.

Doch James antwortete nicht. Noch immer schaute er stinksauer zu Remus und Lily. Der konnte was erleben! "Hey.. ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn Lily nicht so will, wie du!", meinte Sirius zu seinem 'stummen' Freund. "Was denkt der sich?", sagte James plötzlich. "Ich mein wie lange renn ich Lily schon hinterher? Zwei Jahre? Hat der es immer noch nicht mitbekommen, dass ich sie liebe?" Sirius schaute James verwirrt an: "Wen zum Geier meinst du, Alter? Von was redest du überhaupt?" Sein bester Freund konnte (wenn es um Lily ging) schnell mal wütend werden, dass hatte Sirius zu genüge mitbekommen, aber warum war er schon wieder so sauer?

"Remus! Kriegst du gar nichts mit?", fragte James gereizt. Sirius sah zu den beiden vor, die gerade zusammen an dem Trank arbeiteten. "Was soll da sein?", fragte Sirius verwundert. James knallte mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte, sah aber gleich wieder auf. "Er schmeißt sich an meine Lily ran! MEINE!" "Bei Merlins altem Bart! Jetzt komm aber mal wieder runter, Junge! Lily ist nicht dein Eigentum! Sie kann tun und lassen, was sie möchte!", sprach Sirius ruhig um James von seinem hohen Ross runter zu bringen. James sah ihn entgeistert an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, Sirius unterstützte ihn nicht mal!

"Du klingst wie Remus...", fauchte er seinen besten Freund an. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Schaffen Sie es nicht einmal, einen Trank in Ruhe zu brauen OHNE zu reden?", schreckte Prof. Slughorn die beiden auf: "Ich setze Sie beide jetzt auseinander.. hm.. Mr. Lupin? Könnten Sie sich bitte neben Mr. Black setzen? Und Mr. Potter Sie gehen zu Ms. Evans!"

Einerseits war James erleichtert, dass Remus und Lily endlich getrennt wurden, andererseits wollte er jetzt nicht zu ihr. Im Vorbeigehen warf er Remus einen giftigen Blick zu, der ihn erstaunt ansah. Mit einem "Hey" ließ er sich neben Lily fallen. "Was is den mit dem los?", fragte Remus Sirius, als er bei ihm ankam. "Frag ihn das lieber selber...", antwortete Sirius. Verwundert nickte Remus: "Lass uns endlich den Trank brauen!", meinte er danach.

Lily rollte mit den Augen, als James sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen ließ. Warum hatte Slughorn das schon wieder so einteilen müssen? Genervt erwiderte sie sein 'Hallo': "Remus und ich", bei diesen Worten zuckte James kurz zusammen "waren gerade dabei die Wellhornschnecken hinzu zu geben!"

"Das haben du uns Remus aber gut gemacht...", sagte er in wütenderem Ton als er eigentlich wollte. Lily schaute ihn böse an. "Ich weiß zwar nicht was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber lass es bitte nicht an mir aus!" Das erste Mal seit Beginn des Unterrichts fing er an nachzudenken.. er sollte seine Eifersucht wohl wirklich besser unter Kontrolle halten! Er hatte deswegen sogar mit Sirius gestritten, der es eigentlich nur gut gemeint hatte und der noch dazu Recht gehabt hatte: Er hatte geredet, als wäre Lily sein.

"Entschuldigung!", nuschelte er kaum hörbar Richtung Lily. Er würde sich nachher auch noch bei Sirius entschuldigen. Lily sah ihn an. Das erste mal, dass James sich entschuldigt hatte. "Ok!", sagte sie. Kannst du mir bitte noch zwei Wellhornschnecken geben?", fragte sie. James gab sie ihr und ihre Finger berührten sich wieder. Es war, als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen, so kribbelte es.

"Och Kinder Kinder... So schnell gehen zwei Stunden mit Zaubertränke vorbei!", redete Slughorn in die Stille "Bitte macht noch ein Pröbchen von eurem Zaubertrank ab.." BUM Sirius hatte Affodil in den Trank gegeben und überall im Klassenzimmer war eine grüne Flüßigkeit an den Wänden.. und an den Schülern. James drehte sich zu Sirius um. "Von wegen gib kein Wolfswurz dazu...", sagte er. Sirius grinste.

"Hoppla...", sagte er nur. "Mr Black! Beseitigen sie sofort diese Schweinerei!", schrie Slughorn, ebenfalls voll mit grünem Trank. Remus und Sirius lachten laut. "Die haben ja richtig viel Spaß, will der mir jetzt auch noch meinen besten Freund wegnehmen?", dachte James und dachte im nächsten Moment: "Hör auf!!" Lily nahm ein Reagenzglas und füllte ein bisschen ihres türkisen Trank ab. Die Farbe sollte genauso sein. Schließlich fügte Slughorn noch hinzu: ".. achso, wegen dem Scherz von Mr. Black habe ich Ihnen noch gar nicht Ihre Hausaufgaben gesagt: Bitte schreiben Sie zwei Seiten Pergament über den Vielsafttrank! Bis morgen!" Die Klasse stöhnte. Das war nicht fair! Sirius schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, sagte "Ratzeputz!" und der Kerker war wieder sauber.

Lily, Danielle und Sandrina waren bereits zu Geschichte der Zauberei gegangen, das langweiligste Fach von allen in Hogwarts, während James und Remus vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, sie hörten wie Slughorn Sirius eine Predigt hielt: "Sie müssen das nächste Mal mehr aufpassen, da hätte sonst was passieren können! Potter und Sie.." Doch Sirius hörte gar nicht zu. "Aufregende Stunde", meinte Remus zu James um die bedrückende Stille zu unterbrechen. James schnaubte.

"Aufregende Stunde...klar, wenn man fast die ganze Zeit mit Lily arbeitet!", fauchte er Remus an. "James, was ist los mit dir? Wieso bist du heute so schlecht drauf?", fragte Remus ihn ruhig. "Schlecht drauf? SCHLECHT DRAUF? Och komm schon Moony, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist! Du weißt doch genau, warum ich so sauer auf DICH bin!", meinte James und er musste sich beherrschen nicht loszuschreien. "Nein weiß ich nicht!", sagte Remus noch immer ruhig, obwohl er schon eine leise Ahnung hatte. "Ich weiß nicht was ich dir getan habe!"

"Du nimmst mir Lily weg, das hast du getan!!" Remus stuzte: "Krone, ich würde dir niemals Lily wegnehmen, sowas darfst du noch nicht einmal denken!" Und mit einem Blick tiefstem Erstaunen und Trauer setzte er sich gegen die kalte Mauer. Man konnte nur noch Slughorn hören, der Sirius klagte: "Verstehen Sie doch, wenn Sie so weiter machen, werden Sie es irgendwann mehr als schwer haben..." James stutzte. "Aber wieso hängst du dann immer mit ihr rum? Wieso vertraut sie dir aber mir nicht?", sagte James jetzt schon fast verzweifelt.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzte sich neben Remus. Er versuchte möglichst cool zu wirken, auch wenn James selber wusste, dass er das im Moment kein bisschen war. "..weil..", begann Remus "Sieh mal, Krone, wir sind einfach nur Freunde! Du und ich, wir kennen Lily seit unserem ersten Schuljahr und sie war einfach immer für mich da, so wie ich für sie.. ich kann es dir auch nicht beschreiben, aber da sind bloß Gefühle..",

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bereit etwas zu sagen, falls er sagen würde, dass er sie liebte "freundschaftlicher Art, starke, aber freundschaftliche!" "Und ich war etwa nicht für sie da? Sie könnte immer zu mir kommen, aber sie geht immer nur zu dir! Und starke freundschaftliche Gefühle sind schon der Anfang zu mehr!", beschwerte sich James. Er war vollkommen verzweifelt. Remus sah ihm in die Augen, die merkwürdig glänzten, aber James würde nicht heulen! Nicht wegen sowas!

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er wendete seinen Blick von James ab und starrte ins Leere.. er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, wie er antworten sollte.. "Nun ja", Lupin wog seine Worte genau ab "zwischen euch ist einfach.. mehr.. als nur Freundschaft! Oder bist du etwa zu Lily gegangen, als es dir schlecht ging? Oh nein, Krone! Du bist zu Tatze und mir gekommen und hast mit uns deine Probleme interessieren würden! Sie hasst mich, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!", sagte James und sah Remus ungläubig an. Es hörte sich fast so an als würde Remus sagen dass er, James, selber Schuld war!! Lupin seufzte.

"Du verstehst nicht!"

"Oh doch, ich verstehe sehr gut, Moony! Sie ist alles für mich.. und am Ende.. am Ende bin ich trotzdem der Verlierer!", James konnte nicht mehr, eine Träne rollte langsam über sein Gesicht.. nur eine, die er aber sofort wieder wegwischte, sodass Remus es nicht mitbekam.

Lupin sah ihn kurz stumm an. "Soll ich mal mit ihr reden?", fragte er James dann. "Sie wird dir sowieso nicht glauben,", sagte James trotzig. "Wirst schon sehn! Sie wird erkennen, dass du ein toller Kerl bist!", sagte Remus und legte tröstend einen Arm um James Schulter. In diesem Moment kam Sirius aus dem Klassenzimmer: "Oh man.. der alte Slughorn..", als er seine beiden Freunde auf dem Boden sitzen sah (Remus den Arm um James und James Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung von Wut, Trauer und Freude hatte) verstummte er schlagartig.

"Hab ich was verpasst", fragte er und sah die beiden an. "Nichts was wichtig wäre", sagte Remus, stand auf und zog James mit auf die Beine. "Los gehen wir in Geschichte der Zauberei!", sagte er und gemeinsam gingen sie los. Als die drei Freunde ankamen, saßen Danielle und Sandrina wieder neben einander. Lily saß alleine an einem Tisch. Fragend schaute Remus James an und dieser nickte, also setzte er sich erneut neben sie. Währenddessen setzte Sirius und James sich an einen anderen Tisch. "Hey", sagte Remus und lächelte Lily an, die zurück lächelte. "Gut, du wieder...ich dachte schon Potter würde sich wieder neben mich setzen...", sagte sie etwas abwertend.

Remus sah sie an. "Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn? Was hat er dir getan?", fragte er. Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Warum..? Warum willst du das wissen?" Sirius und James beobachteten die beiden von weiter weg, auf Professor Binns achtete mal wieder niemand und auch er schaute nicht, ob die Schüler aufmerksam waren. "Weil ich weiß, dass James dich wirklich sehr gern hat!", antwortete Remus und hoffte, dass sie nicht gleich wieder zu schimpfen anfangen würde. "Pah...der will mich doch nur ins Bett zerren...er glaubt doch, dass er jede haben kann!", antwortete Lily mit bösem Blick. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lily, du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst?!", wollte Lupin wissen. "Jaah!", meinte Lily zögernd. "Also,.. wie kams dazu, dass du so eine Ablenung James gegenüber hast?" "Naja sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Er verwuschelt seine Haare, weil er glaubt er sei cool damit, dabei sieht er aus als hätte es ihn eben vom Besen geweht. Und er verhext Schüler, nur weil ers eben kann! Er ist arrogant und besserwisserisch und egoistisch und er glaubt er bekommt alles was er will!", zählte Lily auf.

"Reicht das als Grund?", fragte sie Lupin dann, der sie die ganze Zeit musterte. "Ich denke schon, sonst würdest du ihn ja nicht so hassen!", meinte Remus dann. Er schaute sie immer noch an. Sie war wirklich etwas besonderes und sehr hübsch, kein Wunder, warum James sie seit über 5 Jahren liebte! Sie lächelte. "Du! Du verstehst mich! Warum können nicht alle so sein wie du?", fragte sie. James, der lauschte, wurde augenblicklich wieder sauer.

Es war nicht so, dass Remus auf Lily stand, nein...Lily stand anscheinend auf Remus! Am liebsten wäre James nach vorne gegangen und hätte sie zur Schnecke gemacht. Da rannte er ihr seit 5 Jahren nach und sie schätzte es nicht! "Weil es sonst langweilig würde!", erwiderte Lupin. "Ganz ruhig, Krone, es ist ja nicht so, dass die beiden miteinander flirten würden!", Sirius hatte nichts von Remus und seiner Unterhaltung mitbekommen und trotzdem verstanden die beiden sich wie Brüder! "Aber lern ihn doch mal ein bisschen besser kennen! So schlimm ist er gar nicht, wie du glaubst und unter uns...", sagte er und wurde etwas leiser.

"...er macht sich nur so zum Affen, weil er dich beeindrucken will...er versteht halt nicht, dass das nicht so richtig was bringt...!", sagte er, weil er nicht wollte, dass James das irgendwie mit bekam. Lily sagte nichts dazu, sie überlegte. Der Unterricht war zu Ende und die Schüler strömten raus. Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Warum gab Prof. Slughorn auch immer so viel auf? Sirius beklagte sich mal wieder und James hörte schweigend zu. Lily kam gerade mit Danielle und Sandrina rein, also Sirius sich lautstark beklagte. "Selber schuld, hättest du den Kessel nicht in die Luft gejagt!", zwinkerte Danielle ihm zu und grinste. "Außerdem müssen wir jetzt dann zu McGonagall, also komm!"

Sirius seufzte und stand auf. "Naja wenigstens gibts Ingwerkekse...", sagte er und zusammen mit Danielle verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ich werd oben mal ein wenig Ordnung machen!", sagte Sandrina und rauschte ebenfalls ab. Also war Lily mit James alleine. "Wo ist bloß Remus...oder wenigstens Peter?", dachte Lily, aber keiner von beiden war im Gemeinschaftsraum. James lächelte sie kurz an und verfluchte sich dann. "Sollen wir die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen?", fragte er Lily, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel. "Du bist nämlich viel besser als ich in Zaubertränke!" "Du dafür in Verwandlungen...", sagte Lily, setzte sich aber trotzdem zu ihm und schlug ihr Buch auf. Sie fing an zu schreiben.

Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr sanft ins Gesicht, James fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt noch was sehen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig strich er sie ihr zurück. Lily sah ihn aus den Augenwinkel an.. sie zuckte ihre Augen zusammen, sodass sie böse aussah. Hatte James was falsch gemacht? "Willst du nicht anfangen deine Hausaufgaben zu machen?" James zuckte weg. "Oh ja...richtig", sagte er schnell, nahm sie Pergament und Feder und begann darauf rum zu kritzeln.

Aber irgendwie fiel ihm nichts ein. Lily's Anwesenheit lenkte ihn einfach zu sehr ab. Ständig beobachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel raus. "Was ist, Potter?", Lily hatte die ganze Zeit bemerkt, wie er sie beobachtete, solange bis sie sich nicht mehr auf den Aufsatz konzentrieren konnte.

James konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er musste es einfach sagen. "Du bist wunderschön weißt du das?" Lily wusste nichts darauf. "Danke, aber jetzt konzentrier dich auf deine Arbeit!", sagte sie schließlich und wurde ein kleines bisschen rot. "Lily.." "Ja, James?" Er hörte auf.. sie hatte ihn JAMES genannt.. nicht wie sonst immer dieses verachtende Potter sondern James, sein Vorname! Lily, die diese Tatsache nicht entgangen war, fügte hinzu: "..Potter, James Potter?"

Gerade als James weiter reden wollte ging das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Remus kam rein. James fluchte innerlich und Lily freute sich. "Na ihr zwei?", sagte Remus und setzte sich zu ihnen. James warf ihm einen Du-störst-Blick zu, Lupin hatte seinen Blick nicht bemerkt und fragte daher, mit einem Blick auf dem Pergament vor Lily: "Macht ihr Hausaufgaben?"

"Nein, wir spielen verstecken!", reagierte James gereizt. Remus sah ihn an. "Sorry...", murmelte er nur. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mitmache?" "Ja!" "Nein!" James und Lily hatten gleichzeitig geantwortet. Remus wusste nicht ganz was er tun sollte. Wenn er bleiben würde, wäre James sauer und wenn er gehen würde, würde er Lily allein lassen, der das anscheinend gar nicht gefiel. Währenddessen saßen Sirius und Danielle im Pokalzimmer.

Nachdem sie bei Prof. McGonagall gewesen waren, meinte diese, dass die beiden zusammen mit Filch alle Pokale und Abzeichen säubern sollten. Danielle saß auf einer Leiter und putzte den Größten, während Sirius auf dem Boden saß und ein Abzeichen sauber machte: 'Für James Potter Sucher Gryffindor 1975' . "Sag mal, was war heute eigentlich mit James los?", fragte Danielle von oben. "Er war eifersüchtig auf Remus, weil er dachte er macht sich an Lily ran...", grinste Sirius. Danielle lachte.

"James liebt Lily wirklich oder?", fragte sie. "Nee, er tut nur so und macht sich aus Spaß vor ihr zum Affen!", lachte Sirius. "Ihr Jungs seid schon merkwürdig, wollt uns beeindrucken und wir finden euch danach eher.. blöd!", meinte Danielle. "Wir sind nicht blöd!", empörte sich Sirius. "Ihr versteht keinen Spaß, dass ist euer Problem!", grinste er. "Ich versteh keinen Spaß? Das ich nicht lache!", sagte Danielle. "Eben, dass du NICHT lachst!", lachte Sirius.

Danielle spritzte ihn mit Wasser von oben an. "He, lass das!" "Ich denk gar nicht dran!" Sie spritzte weiter Wasser nach unten, bis Sirius aussah wie ein nasser Pudel. Danielle lachte sich oben dumm und dämlich. "Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. "Doch find ich schon!", lachte Danielle. Plötzlich rutschte ihr der Pokal, den sie gerade putzte aus der Hand. "Sirius vorsicht!" Doch zu spät, der Pokal fiel runter und Sirius genau auf den Kopf.

Der kippte um und blieb unten regungslos liegen. So schnell sie konnte kletterte Danielle von der Leiter und kniete sich neben ihn. "Sirius? Sirius sag was! Oh mann! Es tut mir Leid, das war keine Absicht! Sirius? Jetzt sag doch was!", redete sie verzweifelt auf ihn ein, während sie ihn rüttelte. Sirius brummte der Schädel, war aber bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er packte Danielle an ihrer Bluse und zog sie nahe zu sich. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie an. "Ich verzeihe dir aber nur wenn ich dafür was bekomme!" Damit küsste er sie. Danielle stieß sich an seiner Brust ab: "He, glaubst du vielleicht, dass ich so leicht zu haben bin? Dafür musst du schon ein bisschen mehr machen, als dich tot zu stellen!", sagte sie gespielt künstlich.

"Ach ja? Was?" Sie preste ihre Lippen aufeinander, schaute nach oben und dachte nach, währenddessen leckte sie sich über die Lippen und biss sich kurze Zeit später auf die Untere. "Mich fangen!", entschied sie schließlich. Sirius lachte laut. "Na wenns weiter nichts ist!" Danielle sprang auf und lief durchs Pokalzimmer und versteckte sich hinter den Regalen. Sirius sprintete ihr nach, wobei er fast eines der Regale umgeworfen hätte. "Kriegst mich nicht!", lachte Danielle und lief weiter. In diesem Moment kam Filch, der Hausmeister, in den Raum und beobachtete die beiden: "Ihr sollte eure STRAFE absitzen und nicht spielen!", knurrte er.

Sirius und Danielle machten ernste Gesichte und säuberten die Pokale weiter. Während dem Putzen, fasste oder biss Danielle sich immer mal wieder auf die Unterlippe. Sirius Black hatte sie geküsst.. SIE... sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, auf Wolke 7. Sirius war irgendwie durcheinander. Liebte er sie oder war es nur ein Spaß, damit das Pokal putzen nicht so langweilig war? Er sah sie immer wieder von der Seite an. Ihm fiel auf wie hübsch sie war. "Und sie ist genau wie ich...", dachte er. Er spürte so ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Sowas hatte er bisher noch nie gespürt. Danielle merkte, wie Sirius sie von der Seite mustere.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen.. in denen sie gerne versunken wäre. Sie grinste und er grinste zurück, die beiden waren sich so ähnlich, dass es irgendwann so kommen musste. Schon in der ersten Klasse hatten sie sich geneckt, doch als Sirius mit seine erste Freundin (Amanda aus Hufflepuff) zusammen kam war Danielle sehr eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte sich klar gemacht, dass sie ihn vergessen sollte. Er war nichts für sie, er würde ihr nur weh tun.. so ein Frauenheld wie er war! Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich auf ihn einlassen sollte. Hatte er sich geändert? Liebte er sie? Würde er ihr treu bleiben? Danielle zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber.

Nach etwa 4 Stunden kamen Danielle und Sirius müde in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sahen Lily alleine am Feuer sitzen und setzten sich zu ihr. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Danielle, als sie Lily's wütenden Blick sah.

"Nichts", gab Lily Auskunft. Sie wollte nicht über die vergangenen Stunden reden. Vor lauter Wut merkte sie noch nicht mal, dass ihre beste Freundin und Black Händchen hielten. "Los jetzt sag schon!", drängelte Danielle, ungeduldig wie immer und schaute Lily erwartungsvoll an. Sirius hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu und starrte ins Feuer. "Wo die anderen bloß sind?", dachte er. Sah James überhaupt nicht ähnlich, nicht in Lily's Nähe zu sein. Lily gab sich einen Ruck.. Danielle würde es eh mitbekommen! "Also", begann sie "James und ich wollten Hausaufgaben machen. Er hat mich, wie er's immer so hat, so blöd angestarrt und ich meinte, er solle endlich seine Aufgaben machen, da kam plötzlich Remus rein und ich war erleichtert wie Merlins Sau."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, weil ihr endlich die Hände von Danielle und Sirius ins Auge gesprungen war. "Sagt mal Gegenfrage, was is eigentlich mit euch beiden?", fragte Lily und deutete auf die Hände von Danielle und Sirius. "Ähm ja...da siehst du mal wieder wie Nachsitzen verbindet!", grinste Danielle und Sirius lachte. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Das musste ja so kommen. Danielle gab Sirius einen Kuss (bei dem Lily am liebsten vor Neid erblasst wäre) und bat ihn, nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, damit sie alleine mit Lily reden konnte. Diese sah Danielle grinsend an: "Ich versteh's nicht!"

"Ich auch nicht", antwortete Danielle grinsend. "Wie is es dazu gekommen?", fragte Lily. "Naja ich musste ihn erst mit einem Pokal erschlagen, bis er soweit war!" Danielle lachte. "Was?" Also erzählte Danielle die ganze Geschichte. "So und jetzt sagst du mir aber was hier los war", forderte Danielle ihre Freundin auf. "Ich weiß nicht, kann man dir sowas anvertrauen?", neckte Lily. Grinste Danielle an und holte sich ein Glas Milch, dann setzte sie sich in den Sessel am Kamin.

"Klar kann man, oder bin ich etwa ein Troll?", erwiderte Danielle. "Darauf muss ich jetzt aber nicht antworten oder?", fragte Lily und fing sich einen gespielt beleidigten Blick von Danielle ein. "Ich hab mich jedenfalls gefreut als Remus gekommen is...James war nicht besonders produktiv, also hab ich mit Remus weiter Hausaufgaben gemacht. James hat schon die ganze Zeit so komisch geguckt, als er seinen Aufsatz allein geschrieben hat. Remus und ich hatten ziemlich Spaß dabei und haben uns fast tot gelacht.

Auf einmal springt James auf und fängt an rum zu schreien, was sie Remus eigentlich einbildete und das er dachte er wär sein Freund! Remus hat sich das nicht gefallen lassen und gemeint wenn er ständig so reagiert wird das nie was. Und James hat dann nur noch gemeint toller Freund, der einem das Mädchen ausspannt, das er liebt! Damit is er in seinen Schlafsaal abgehauen und Remus is nach draußen gegangen...", beendete Lily. "Ja und hast du denn gar nichts dazu gesagt?", fragte Danielle. "Wie denn? Bei denen kommt man ja nicht zu Wort!" "Meinst du James hat das ernst gemeint, dass er dich liebt?" ,fragte Danielle weiter.

"Danielle.. ehrlich gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung.. aber bisher habe ich mir auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht!", sprach Lily aus wahrer Überzeugung. Sie hatte noch gar nicht überlegt, ob die Worte wahr oder unwahr waren. "Lily.. ich glaub ihm!", meinte Danielle, erhob sich und ging in den Schlafsaal. Vom Jungenschlafsaal hörte sie James und Sirius wild diskutieren..

"Wieso hast du sowas gesagt, man?".. James Antwort verstand sie nicht, da in diesem Moment die Klapptür der alten Dame zurück klappte und Remus rein kam. "Remus, was ist los mit euch beiden?", fragte Lily, als er vorbei ging. "James ist eifersüchtig weil ich mit dir befreundet bin und er nicht", antwortete er kurz und bündig und ging weiter.

-----------------------------------------

So das war das zweite Kapitel! Wir würden uns natürlich seeeeehr über mehr Kommis freuen, egal ob gut oder schlecht!!

Lg an euch alle

Lily & Melli


	3. Remus: Ein wahrer Freund

Keine Reviews? ( aber wir haben auch sehr schnell weiter geschrieben

Hier ist das dritte Kapitel!

-------------------------------

**Kapitel 3 – Remus-ein wahrer Freund**

Lily schreckte hoch. Sie hatte einen Alptraum gehabt.. jemand hatte sie mit dem Zauberspruch _Avada Kedavra_ getötet. Am gestrigen Abend war sie noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und hatte der Unterhaltung der drei Jungs gelauscht. Als Remus in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen war, war es zuerst sehr still und schließlich hatte James laut losgeschrien. War nicht schön gewesen was sie da gehört hatte. James hatte Remus auf übelste Weise beschimpft und Sirius hatte zwischendurch mal ein Kommentar abgegeben. Lilys Meinung hatte das nur bestätigt! James war kein 'netter Kerl' wie Remus ihn noch verteidigt hatte..

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war, wahrscheinlich war sie über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen und Sandrina hatte sie schließlich in den Schlafsaal gezaubert.

Hundemüde stand Lily auf und zog sich leise an. Danielle und Sandrina schliefen noch und Lily wollte sie nicht wecken. Also schleppte sie sich alleine zum Frühstück. Am Gryffindortisch saß ein müder Sirius, der aussah, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan.

"Morgen!", sagte Lily schlaftrunken. Sirius bekam kaum ein 'Hallo' über die Lippen, da er ständig gähnen musste.

"Und? Gestern Nacht wohl auch nicht viel geschlafen!" Müde nickte er:

"Remus und James haben sich bis um 5:00 Uhr morgens gestritten und da hat's sich nicht mehr gelohnt ins Bett zu gehen!"

"Was war da eigentlich los gestern? Ich hab das bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehört...", sagte Lily und blickte finster drein. Sie konnte James nun noch weniger leiden, nachdem er Remus so angeschrien hatte. Und Sirius hatte er offenbar auch um den Schlaf gebracht. Er verdrehte kurz die Augen und meinte dann:

"Der hat Probleme, sag ich dir, da kannste ihn lieber selber fragen! Nachher ist er noch auf mich sauer, weil ich mit dir GEREDET hab!"

"Bitte?", Lily fielen fast die Augen raus. "Ist der etwa eifersüchtig? Auf was bitte schön? Und was gibt ihm überhaupt das Recht eifersüchtig zu sein?", sagte Lily sauer. Das war doch wohl der Gipfel! Was bildete sich dieser Potter eigentlich ein?

"He.. da kann ich dir leider nicht bericht erstatten! Frag ihn selber!"

"Wer soll wen was fragen?", meinte James schließlich, der auch gekommen war.

"öhm..", stotterte Sirius nur.

Lily sah ihn wütend an. Aus ihren Augen schossen buchstäblich Blitze. Sie war noch nie so wütend auf ihn gewesen. Sie schaute wieder auf ihr Frühstück, denn sonst wäre sie ihm vermutlich an den Kragen gegangen. Tat der doch tatsächlich so als wäre nichts gewesen!

"Hey Alter! Ich dachte, du wolltest dich noch ne Weile aufs Ohr legen?!", stutzte Sirius, während James nur Augen für Lily hatte und sich neben seinen besten Freund setzte. "Morgen Lily! Morgen Sirius!", brachte James nur über die Lippen.

"Nein, schon ok so...", antwortete James nur. Lily sagte gar nichts und starrte noch immer verbissen auf ihren Teller.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte James sie. Da platzte Lily der Kragen.

"Was los ist? Was los ist fragst du? Das gibt's ja nicht...!", schrie sie ihn an, ihre Augen funkelten und sie war vom Schreien leicht rot im Gesicht.

"Das ist nicht Lily!", dachte James sich und sah sie verwirrt an. Er starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an:

"Was hast du ihr erzählt?", wollte er wissen und man merkte, wie übermüdet er war.

"Gar nichts!", meine Sirius immer noch müde und gähnend.

"Warum rastet sie dann so aus?", schnauzte er Sirius an.

"Frag sie doch selber!", antwortete Sirius genau im gleichen Ton. James sah Lily fragend an.

"Wenn du das nicht weißt Potter bist du selbst Schuld!", fauchte sie und stand auf. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Sie verließ die Große Halle und schlenderte durch die Gänge in Hogwarts. Eine Treppe änderte die Richtung und Lily lief einen Gang geradeaus mit dem Gedanken:

"Ich bräuchte jetzt einen Ort, an dem ich nachdenken kann und ich selbst sein kann.. wo jemand mir nützliche Antworten gibt.. wo ist Remus bloß?"

Als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch an der leeren Wand vernahm blieb sie stehen..

Eine Tür war erschienen wo gerade eben noch keine war.

"Jetzt werd ich irre", dachte Lily. Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu und berührte sie nur mit den Fingerspitzen, um zu prüfen, ob sie echt war. Das war sie in der Tat, und vorsichtig öffnete Lily sie. Vor ihr tat sich ein riesiger Raum auf. Auf der einen Seite waren hohe Spiegel angebracht, dafür standen viele Tische und Stühle.

"Das muss der Raum der Wünsche sein!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. In dem Buch _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ hatte sie mal darüber gelesen, doch Lily hätte niemals gedacht, dass es diesen Raum wirklich gab. In diesem überdimensionalen Raum stand eine bequem aussehende Couch und ein kleiner Tisch. Es hingen ein paar Bilder an den Wänden und ein großer Spiegel. Aber Lily sah nicht ihr Spiegelbild darin. Remus sah sie an. Nervös knibbelte sie an ihren Fingern und zog ihre Augenbrauen kraus. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa. Kurz erhob sie sich um leise gegen den Spiegel zu klopfen.

"He, was soll das?", wollte Remus wissen. Lily machte große Augen. Was war hier los? "Ähm.. bist du das Remus?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Ich bin nur ein Abbild von ihm", antwortete er.

"Und warum bist du hier?", fragte sie weiter.

"Du hast doch einen Raum gesucht wo du nachdenken kannst und mit jemanden reden. Und dabei hast du an Remus gedacht und na ja hier bin ich", antwortete er.

"Aber.., wenn ich dir etwas erzähle.., kann Remus das dann hören oder.. weiß er dann was ich gesagt hab und..", in Lily tauchten tausende von Fragen auf. Warum konnte Remus nicht einfach echt vor ihr stehen, sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten..

"Nein er kann dich nicht hören, er wird nichts davon wissen. Aber ich weiß, was er weiß!", sagte das Spiegelbild. Lily war noch immer verwirrt, wollte aber Fragen stellen.

"Reden du und Potter noch miteinander?"

"Nein, James ist sauer auf mich.. du hast ja mitbekommen was los war, ich hab dich im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört,.. Sandrina hat dich irgendwann geweckt und es gab einen lauten Knall!", erwiderte das Spiegelbild.

"Remus.. wieso ist Potter so sauer?"

"Er ist eifersüchtig auf mich, weil wir so gute Freunde sind. Er ist nicht mal annähernd so nah an dich ran gekommen und das stört ihn. Er glaubt, dass er durch mich keine Chance bei dir haben wird!", antwortete Remus.

"Und? Liegt er damit denn so falsch?", warf er in die Stille, die sich in meinem Kopf nach seinen Worten ausbreitete. Seine Worte hallten in dem großen Raum wieder..

"Potter war schon kurz davor, dass ich ihn nett finde, aber wenn er so mit dir umgeht, wird er nie eine Chance bei mir haben da hat er Recht!", sagte Lily trotzig.

Sie starrte auf den Boden. Remus Spiegelbild räusperte sich:

"Wegen mir? Lily.. frag dich einmal, was dein Herz sich ersehnt, nicht was nicht gut für mich ist!"

Bei diesen Worten blickte sie auf. Ihre Augen glänzten im schwachen Licht, dass in dem Raum der Wünsche herrschte. Sie befürchtete, dass sie jeden Moment weinen würde. Lily blickte in Remus Augen.. ihr fiel zum ersten Mal auf, was für einen ausdrucksstarken Blick er hatte. Aber was wollte sie wirklich? Was ersehnte sie? Was war ihr größter Wunsch? Sie wusste es nicht, sie war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie fühlte oder was sie denken sollte. Lily hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sich im Raum was verändert hatte. Sie sah sich um und hinter sich noch einen weiteren großen Spiegel, mit einem kunstvoll geschwungenen Rahmen.

"Was ist das für ein Spiegel?", fragte sie den Spiegel-Remus.

"Das weißt du doch, Lily!" Sie schaute sich in dem Spiegel an und sah erst nur sich (in voller Größe). Sie beobachtete ihre Haare, guckte sich in die Augen und erkannte plötzlich eine weitere Person neben sich auftauchen.

Es war James. Schnell blickte sie neben sich, aber da war niemand.

"Was tut er in meinem Spiegelbild", fragte sie.

"Der Spiegel zeigt deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch", antwortete Remus nur. James sollte ihr größter Wunsch sein? Das konnte Lily nicht glauben.

"Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen!", Lilys Stimme zitterte. Remus grinste frech. Das Spiegel-Gesicht wirbelte um die eigene Achse und verschwand plötzlich. An Lilys Wange lief eine Träne runter:

"Warum verschwindest du jetzt? Jetzt wo ich dich brauche!" Sie schluchzte und weinte. Hier fühlte Lily sich sicher, niemand würde je davon erfahren.

Lily musste hier raus. Blind vor Tränen lief sie durch den Raum, riss die Tür auf und rannte hinaus. Mit der Hand wischte sie immer wieder über ihr Gesicht, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen stieß.

"Entschuldige!", sagte sie und sah erst dann, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie sah direkt in die braunen Augen von James Potter.

"Kein Problem", meinte James und bemerkte erst dann, dass Lily rote Augen hatte. Während er darüber nachdachte, dass sie gerade eben noch sauer auf ihn war und jetzt weinte, dachte sie nur daran, wie sie schnell möglichst in den Schlafsaal kommen könnte. Lily schmiegte sich an James vorbei, doch er packte sie an den Schultern.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er verständnisvoll mit einer Stimme, die Lily noch nie von ihm vernommen hatte.

"Nichts... nichts was wichtig wäre!", antwortete sie, versucht Kälte in ihre Stimme zu bringen, was aber nicht so recht gelang. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von hier, weg von ihm, ihn nicht mehr sehn und nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. Sie wollte weiter gehen aber James hielt sie weiterhin fest.

"Alles was dich zum Weinen bringt ist wichtig für mich!", sagte er leise.

"Ich hab nicht geweint!", sie bemühte sich nicht zu schreien und riss sich los. Sie lief.. sie rannte und kam irgendwann im Schlafsaal der Mädchen an. Sandrina und Danielle waren gerade aufgestanden.

"Nicht die auch noch!", dachte Lily.

"Lily was ist los? Ist was passiert?", fragte Sandrina sofort. "Nein!", sagte Lily schnell und weg war sie. Ihre Freundinnen hätten sie nur mit Fragen gelöchert aber sie wollte niemanden hören und niemanden sehn. Lily setzte sich auf das Sofa des Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war erschöpft, ihre Tränen waren in ihrer Haut eingezogen. Sie spürte das Salz auf ihren Wangen und die Müdigkeit ergriff sie. Das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin.. Lily liebte dieses Geräusch. Langsam legte sie sich auf die Couch. Der ganze Tag und die gestrige Nacht hatten ihre Spuren hinter lassen.

Sie war müde... müde von der Nacht, müde von der Aufregung und müde von den Tränen. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Kurz darauf öffnete sich das Portrait und ein abgehetzt wirkender James betrat den Raum. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war in Lily gefahren? Er ging im Gemeinschaftsraum umher, lief am Kamin vorbei und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Da fiel im Lily ins Auge.

"Wenn sie schläft, sieht sie noch hübscher aus!", dachte er. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, eine Hand hing bei der Couch runter und die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. James fand, sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Zögerlich kniete er sich neben sie und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war ungewohnt sie so friedlich daliegen zu sehen. Ihre Lippen sahen aus, wie in dem Moment als die beiden sich im Zug gegenüber gestanden hatten. Er kam ihr immer näher. Er spürte mittlerweile ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und schloss die Augen. Sie waren weich und schmeckten süß. Lilys Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, sie roch nach Blumen. Sie drückte ihre Lippen leicht dagegen.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr und sah sie an. Sie war nicht aufgewacht. James war perplex.. er hatte Lily, Lily Evans geküsst.. eigentlich hatte er sich den Kuss anders vorgestellt.. vor allem mit der Tatsache, dass Lily wach war.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch, jemand kam die Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaals runter. Schnell setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Danielle und Sandrina den Raum betraten. Sie sahen Lily auf der Couch liegen und James daneben. Sofort steuerten sie auf ihn zu.

Danielle durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum.

"Was tust du ihr an?", flüsterte sie aufgebracht und deutete auf Lily.

"Bist du sooo.. AH!" Sandrina musste sie zurück halten, sonst hätte sie James womöglich eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige gegeben.

"Was tu ich ihr an? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", verteidigte James sich. Danielle sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Du machst sie wahnsinnig! Sie hatte gerade angefangen dich ein wenig zu mögen aber durch deine Streiterei mit Remus hast du dir alles verdorben!", sagte sie etwas lauter. Lily regte sich etwas und Sandrina deutete Danielle doch leiser zu sein.

"Ich mach sie wahn.. ein Moment mal: sie hat angefangen mich zu mögen?", James fiel die Kinnlade runter. Ein kurzer Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Auch Sandrina meldete sich endlich zu Wort:

"James, ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du Lily immer so zum Weinen bringst! Lass sie einfach in Ruhe, ja?"

"Ich lass sie doch! Was hab ich ihr denn getan? Das ich Stress mit Remus hab kann ihr doch egal sein!", verteidigte er sich wieder. Er sah nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte.

"Aber Remus ist Lilys bester Freund und es geht sie sehr wohl etwas an, wenn ihr bester Freund beleidigt wird!", erklärte Sandrina ihm ruhig.

James wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er starrte eine Zeit lang auf den Boden.

"Was muss ich denn tun, dass sie mich mag? Ich kann doch alles tun, sie wird mich immer hassen!", sagte er schließlich und leichter Trotz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"James, bitte, stell dich doch nicht dümmer an, als du bist!", meinte Danielle verächtlich. "Du solltest ihr einfach Zeit geben.. ein bisschen Distanz würde euch beiden ganz gut tun! Lass sie einfach nachdenken.. dräng sie nicht!", erwiderte auch Sandrina.

James fühlte sich hundeelend, gerade eben hatte er sich noch gefühlt, wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden und jetzt holten Lilys Freunde ihn knallhart zurück ins Leben.

"Ja...ok ich werd ihr Zeit geben!", damit stand er auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. "Meinst du, er hält sich daran?", fragte Sandrina.

"Keine Ahnung...", sagte Danielle ratlos. Nach etwa 15 Minuten regte sich Lily und wachte auf.

"Na auch wieder wach?", grinste Danielle sie an.

"Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte Lily verschlafen.

"1 1/2 Stunden in etwa!"

Sie gähnte herzhaft um wach zu werden und richtete sich schließlich auf. Sie hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt. Nichts war kompliziert gewesen.. und sie hatte einen Kuss erlebt, der ihr so echt vorkam, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass es nur ein Traum war.

Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?", meldete sich Sandrina zaghaft zu Wort.

"Ja!", antwortete Lily nur. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, was passiert war.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Danielle weiter nach.

"Jaa!!", bestätigte Lily noch mal. Sandrina und Danielle warfen sich einen Blick zu der soviel bedeute wie "Ist sie nicht".

"Lily, wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich! Du warst richtig aufgebracht und.. du hast geweint!", erwiderte Sandrina.

"..Und streite das jetzt nicht ab!", fügte Danielle hinzu. Lily seufzte.

"Ja und wenn schon...jetzt ist alles in Ordnung..."

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihre Freundinnen sie nicht in Ruhe ließen. Sahen sie nicht, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily wie jeden Tag früher als alle anderen auf. Sie hatte erneut diesen wundervollen Traum mit dem Kuss gehabt.. Grinsend war sie aufgestanden und ahnte noch nicht, was ihr Herz heute noch alles durch stehen musste..

Da es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte zu versuchen ihre Freundinnen zu wecken, zog sie sich an und ging wieder einmal alleine zum Frühstück. Sie lief die große Treppe runter und bog dann in einen Gang ein. Und was sie da sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Schnell versteckte sie sich in einer Nische und beobachtete James, der mit einem Mädchen (und das machte Lily noch mehr zu schaffen), das zugegebener Maßen wahnsinnig hübsch war, dastand. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und beugte sich vor. Langsam küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Lily merkte, wie ihr schlecht wurde. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Heulkrampf von gestern fortgesetzt.

"Schön, Mr. Potter, wenn ich Ihnen so scheiß egal bin, dann sind Sie mir das auch!", dachte sie und lief mit großen Schritten in die Große Halle.

Am großen Haustisch der Gryffindors saß bereits Remus Lupin. Er aß Müsli und schaute traurig in seine Schüssel. Unter seinen Augen hatte er dicke Augenringe und Lily bekam bei seinem Anblick sofort Mitleid.

"Hey!", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Hey", grüßte Remus zurück und sah auf. Lily erschrak fast, er sah grauenhaft aus. Als hätte er nächtelang nicht mehr geschlafen.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er sie, weil er nicht auf seine Probleme angesprochen werden wollte.

"Na ja.. wie soll's mir gehen? Du weißt..", plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass Remus bei ihrem Gespräch im Raum der Wünsche nicht dabei gewesen war, sondern nur sein Spiegelbild. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken es ihm zu erzählen, ihn würde es sicherlich aufheitern, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn als Spiegel-Remus gesehen hätte.

Remus sah sie erstaunt an. Was wusste er? Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach sie weiter. "Wie gehts dir? Du siehst so müde aus!", sagte sie mit besorgtem Blick. "Naja ich bin müde", lächelte Remus leicht.

"Vom vielen Streiten?", wollte Lily aufmunternt wissen.

"Ja..", Remus überlegte kurz, beließ es dann aber bei der Antwort und tunkte einen Toast in sein Müsli.

"Ich find euren Streit bescheuert...Du hast recht...Potter hat keinen Anspruch auf mich!", knurrte Lily nur und aß nur einen Apfel. "Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt, dass er dich zu nichts zwingen kann und es akzeptieren muss wie es eben ist aber du kennst ihn...er ist stur wie ein Esel!", sagte Remus nur.

Aufgebrachte nickte sie. Remus verstand sie einfach!

"Du..?", durchbrach Lupin die Stille "Du verstehst dich wohl immer noch nicht besser mit ihm.." Nervös kratzte er sich im Nacken.

Lily's Blick verfinsterte sich und sie musste daran denken, was sie vorhin gesehen hatte. Ihr wurde wieder schlecht und sie spürte einen Stich im Herz, den sie sich aber nicht so recht erklären konnte. "Ich hasse ihn!", murmelte sie, blickte Remus aber nicht an.

"Lily?.. du bist aber nicht nur wegen mir auf James sauer, oder? Weil.. ich meine nur, du solltest deinem Herzen folgen und nicht wütend auf ihn sein, wegen mir!"

Der Spiegel-Remus wusste wirklich alles, was Remus wusste und er antwortete sogar so wie er!

"Ich bin nicht wütend wegen dir...Potter ist einfach ein arroganter, blöder, selbstverliebter Angeber! Und ich folge meinem Herzen indem ich ihn hasse!", sagte sie. Gut, dass Remus nicht wusste, was sie ihm Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte.

"He, wir sollten jetzt los.. wir haben jetzt Verwandlung"

"Nicht auch das auch noch"

"Doch", erwiderte Remus und erhob sich "Na los!", forderte er sie auf und half ihr aufstehen. Lily hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Remus so Gentleman like sein konnte.

Lily schlenderte mit Remus den Gang zum Verwandlungsunterricht entlang. Sie fühlte sich einsam und allein. Sie hatte wirklich angefangen James Potter ein wenig zu mögen, aber er hatte nur mit ihr gespielt. Es tat weh und es ärgerte sie, dass sie darauf rein gefallen war. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an als wäre ein Seil darum gespannt, es sperrte ihr das Blut ab. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht mehr klar denken, alles war verschwommen oder waren das die Tränen, die drohten wieder zu kehren?

"Hey!", riss Remus sie aus Gedanken und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Wenn du nicht in den Unterricht willst, dann sag ich Professor McGonagall, dass du im Krankenflügel bist!"

"Nein danke Remus, wenn ich eine Stunde fehle, dann kann ich meine UTZ in Verwandlung vergessen!"

"Ach so schlimm is das doch nicht wenn du mal fehlst! Willst du dich nicht doch etwas ausruhen, um dich zu beruhigen?", fragte er weiter. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Ihre Haut war blass, schon fast weiß, sie hatte Ringe und den Augen und ihre Augen selbst waren leicht gerötet. Sie sah aus als hätte sie nächtelang durch geweint. Remus machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. "Anscheinend setzt ihr die Sache mit James doch mehr zu, als ich dachte...", überlegte er.

"Nee.. wirklich nicht, Remus!"

"Na gut!", entschied er "Aber wenn dir wirklich schlecht ist, begleite ich dich in den Krankenflügel, ja?"

Lily nickte nur.

Die beiden betraten das Klassenzimmer. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Danielle und Sandrina waren alle schon da. Als James Remus mit Lily im Arm reinkommen sah, merkte er einen kurzen Stich der Eifersucht.

Lily konnte James nicht ansehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sonst angefangen zu weinen und hätte ihn geschlagen. Sie setzte sich mit Remus in die erste Bank, Remus warf James nur einen kurzen Blick zu und sah die Eifersucht in seinen Augen. "Er muss selbst dahinter kommen wie er Lily gewinnt...", dachte er nur.

"Heute.." verkündete McGonagall "werden wir versuchen, die Bananen vor ihnen in Affen zu verwandeln. Das ist höhere Magie und deswegen lernen Sie alle das erst dieses Schuljahr!"

Die Klasse stöhnte. Lily zog ihre Stirn kraus.

"Das schaff ich garantiert nicht!", dachte sie.

Remus sah Lilys zweifelndes Gesicht. "Du schaffst das schon!", wollte er sie aufmuntern. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah aus, als hätte sie ihre Henkersmahlzeit vor sich. Hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich Geschrei und sie drehten sich um. Bei James hüpfte schon ein kleiner Affe auf dem Tisch rum, obwohl Professor McGonagall noch nicht mal Anweisungen gegeben hatte.

"Angeber!", nuschelte sie.

Doch tief in sich, wusste sie, dass sie seine Eigenschaften schätzte. Er war.. er war James.. James Potter und er war wundervoll! Er war nett, lieb.. er war humorvoll und einfach nur gut in seinem Handwerk!

"Lily! Hör jetzt auf damit! Er ist ein Idiot! Vergessen? Vergessen was er mit Remus getan hat?"

Und wieder hatte sie das Bild von heute morgen vor ihren Augen. Wie er dieses Mädchen geküsst hatte. "Vergessen was er mit dir gemacht hat?...", kam es ihr in den Sinn. Und dann urplötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es waren nur zwei oder drei Sekunden aber Lily konnte in seinen Augen sehen was er fühlte. In seinen Augen standen Trauer, Schmerz, Einsamkeit, Eifersucht gegenüber Remus und (Lily konnte es deutlich sehen) Angst. Wovor hatte er nur Angst? Sie verloren ihre Blicke wieder und Lily drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Professor McGonagall schrieb nun die Anweisungen an die Tafel, die sie zu befolgen hatten.

"Ich denke, es wird den wenigsten gelingen, gleich einen perfekten Affen wie Mr. Potter zu schaffen, aber es sollte am Ende mindestens nicht mehr wie eine Banane aussehen."

Eifrig machten sich die Schüler ans Zaubern. Im ganzen Klassenzimmer fing ein wirres Flüstern des Zauberspruches an. Auch Lily murmelte ihn vor sich hin.

Irgendwie klappte es nicht ganz so wie es sollte. Mit einem Knall saß plötzlich ein kleiner Affe vor ihr, allerdings war er noch immer gelb. "Das war so klar...", maulte Lily und Remus sah sie aufmunternd an. "Wengistens ist es ein Affe!", sagte er und grinste dann. "Ja...es hätte genauso gut ein Känguru werden können...", seufzte Lily. Remus lachte.

Als die Stunde zu Ende ging, hatten einige Schüler es gerade mal geschaft, dass ihre Banane einen langen Schwanz hatte. Remus Affe hatte eine Bananennase und Lily wollte es nach ihrem gescheiterten ersten Versuch nicht noch einmal probieren. Auch Sirius hatte es geschafft, einen Affen zu erschaffen, allerdings erst zu Ende der Stunde hin.

"Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich bitte, dass sie den heutigen Spruch üben und einen Aufsatz mit der länge von 3 Pergamentrollen über die Verwandlung von Gegenstand zu Tier schreiben.. der Unterricht ist damit zu Ende!"

Die Schüler verließen die Klasse und machten sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Trisson wartete bereits auf sie. "Guten Morgen Schüler", sagte der ältere Herr. "Heute werden sie eine Gruppenarbeit machen, sie werden zu zweit zusammenarbeiten. Mr Black zu Miss Montage, Mr Lupin zu Miss Haeck , Mr Potter zu Miss Evans, ...", teilte der Lehrer die Schüler ein. Lily wurde weiß. Bloß nicht mit Potter, alles nur nicht mit Potter!! Sie konnte ihn ja nicht mal ansehen, geschweige denn, mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.

"Was müssen wir denn machen?", fragte Sandrina.

"Wir werden uns heute mit dem Patronus beschäftigen!", antwortete Prof. Trisson und schaute die Klasse fröhlich an. "Wer weiß denn bereits etwas über den 'Patronus'?"

Lily meldete sich.

"Ja? Ms Evans.. bitte!"

"Der Patronus ist die einzige Waffe gegen die Dementoren von Askaban. Er ist sozusagen der Schutzgeist eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe. Außerdem hat jeder Patronus eine andere Tiergestalt!", erklärte Lily. "Sehr richtig Miss Evans! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!", sagte Professor Trisson.

"Der nötige Zauberspruch dazu lautet Expecto Patronum. Erst einmal ohne Zauberstab: Expecto Patronum!"

Die Klasse wiederholte im Chor: Expecto Patronum.

"Sehr schön!", quickte der Professor vor freude. "Sie müssen sich nun ihr schönstes Erlebnis in Erinnerung rufen und sich von diesem Gefühl durch strömen lassen. Dann rufen sie laut den Zauberspruch und versuchen einen Patronus zu beschwören."

Lily suchte in ihren Gedanken nach einer schönen Erinnerung. Ihr fiel nichts ein, was stark genug für einen Patronus gewesen wäre. Sie dachte das bisherige Schuljahr durch und da traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Ihre schönste Erinnerung war, als sie James beinahe im Hogwartsexpress geküsst hatte.

Auch James dachte nach, was seine schönste Erinnerung war und musste sofort an den Kuss mit Lily denken, wie schön sie dagelegen hatte.. und jetzt? Sie schien sichtlich verärgert auf ihn zu sein!

"Willst du anfangen oder soll ich?", wollte James wissen.

"Ich mach, verstanden, Potter?!", wütend brachte sie die Worte über die Lippen, doch eigentlich wollte sie ihn lieb anschauen.. wieso mit diesem Mädchen? Was war aus ihr und ihm geworden?

Lily konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerung und rief dann "Expecto Patronum". Ein silberner Schleier kam aus ihrem Zauberstab. James sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Vielleicht musst du dich stärker konzentrieren...?", überlegte er. "Da wär ich jetz nicht selbst drauf gekommen...", fauchte Lily. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder und rief die Worte nochmal. Diesmal klappte es, ein großer silbern schimmernder Tiger drang aus Lilys Zauberstab.

"Sehr schön! Wirklich sehr schön!", meinte der Lehrer und ging weiter durch's Klassenzimmer, um die Werke der anderen Schüler zu begutachten. Auch James schaute sie heiter an.

"Wow,.. an was hast du denn gedacht, dass es gleich so gut geklappt hat?"

"Was geht dich das an, Potter?", knurrte sie. "Schon gut, ich frag ja nur!", grinste er und dachte dann an seine schönste Erinnerung. "Expecto Patronum!" Ein silbriger Hirsch entsprang seinem Zauberstab und lief durch den Raum. Lily sah beleidigt drein. "War ja klar, dass ers beim ersten mal schafft...", dachte sie.

"Meine Erinnerung hatte was mit dir zutun!", verschwörrerisch grinste James und drehte sich um.

Lily war neugierig geworden..

"Ach ja? Was denn?", sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn nach seiner Freundin fragen sollte, was die dazu sagte, dass James noch an Lily dachte, entschied sich dann aber anders.

"Hmm...ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen soll...du sagst mir deine ja auch nicht...", grinste er hinterhältig. "Und das werde ich auch nicht", sagte Lily bestimmt. Sie wollte schon gern wissen, was James gedacht hatte, aber sie wollte ihm dafür nicht sagen, dass sie noch immer an den Beinahe-Kuss dachte.

"Tja.. dann werd ich dir meinen Gedanken auch nicht verraten!" und dabei grinste er das typisch schräge James-Lächeln, bei dem Lily am liebsten dahin geschmolzen wäre.

"Der Unterricht neigt sich dem Ende zu.. ich möchte, dass ihr als Hausaufgabe bitte im Buch Seite 314 bis 320 lest, euch Stichpunkte dazu macht und in der Bibilothek nachschaut, ob ihr weitere Infos über den Patronus findet.." sagte der Lehrer.

Die Schüler verließen die Klasse. Vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete das hübsche Mädchen bereits auf James, der ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Lily's Herz fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand mit einem Messer immer und immer wieder rein stechen. Es tat so sehr weh, dass sie ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie lief an James und dem Mädchen vorbei und rempelte ihn dabei versehentlich an. Er schaute sie kurz von der Seite an, und sah die Tränen in ihren Augen klitzern.

"Was ist denn mit Lily los?", wollte James von Remus, Sirius und Peter wissen, die neben ihm standen. Alle drei schüttelten aus Verständnislosigkeit die Köpfe.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

Das wars wieder mal, bitte bitte ganz viel reviewen damit wir wissen ob euch die Story gefällt!!

LG

Lily & Melli


End file.
